Chase and Chrissy: Dangerous Paths
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Years ago, Felicity Dupree worked with Douglas and Donald Davenport as an lab assistant. But, what happens when she finds out Douglas' plans to create bionic kids and one day make an army? What happens when she runs away hacks into their system and creates her own bionic kid? More importantly what happens when years later that kid meets that Davenports and falls in love with Chase?


**This is dedicated to God for without Him, I couldn't have done this. Without Him I am nothing. **

**I do not own Lab Rats, I do not own the creative rights for Felicity for I based her off of Felicity from Arrow. I just love her. But, however I own Chrissy Bell, though I would not have gotten the idea of her if it wasn't for God. Well, anyways please enjoy my very first Lab Rats fanfiction. **

**This was Beta Read by LabRatsForever Also, through roleplaying with her on Twitter, she gave me inspiration to tweak this chapter and hopefully make it better. I think it's better than the other one anyways, I hope you like it. **

Felicity Dupree was brilliant, tech savvy woman who had once worked for two of the greatest scientists she had ever known. You may have heard of them, Douglas and Donald Davenport. Well, something happened, causing Felicity to quit Davenport industries. But not before she hacked into their computers and stole the info she needed to create a bionic superhuman. She knows what she do was wrong, hacking into the computer, and stealing information, but she didn't know what else to, she was scared. Scared for the world, and the future. See, as far she knew, Douglas, the evil one of the two scientists created bionic super humans, and wanted to make an evil army. So, Felicity decided that the way to fight off these Super humans was to create her own bionic super human and raise her to be good. And that super human is Chrissy Bell...

Bree walked through the halls of Mission Creek high. She hadn't had much friends since she was bionic, so she hoped that one day she could meet someone new. You know someone to hang with. As she was walking down the stairs, she noticed someone looking lost. She rushed down the stairs to the girl. The girl had Lond blond hair, light skin, and was pretty short about five foot two.

"Excuse me?" Bree asked. "But, are you lost?" The girl turned to her and nodded. Bree noticed an unexplainable light in her eyes. A light that told her of a love so deep that He gave His life, the very same love her brother Chase had recently come to know. The girl gave a small smile, and said,

"Yes, yes I am," she spoke in a subtle southern accent. "Can you help me find room 221?" Bree's eyes lit up, she knew that class for her brother went there.

"Yeah, I know exactly where that is," She smiled and stuck her hand out. "I'm Bree by the way." The girl smiled and shook Bree's hand.

"Chrissy, nice to meet you Bree,"

"You too," Bree began to walk towards the class. "So where are you from Chrissy?"

"Alabama," Chrissy answered. Bree gave a nod. She had never been there. Maybe she should.. Oh wait, now's not the time to think about the bionics.. She gave a small smile.

"I bet it's beautiful," Chrissy smiled.

"Oh it is. You should go one time," She smiled. Bree nodded. A bittersweet smile. The days of travel by superspeed still on her mind.

"Maybe I will," She stopped by a class. "Well, here's your class. If you need anything feel free to talk to me." She gave a wave and went on her way. Chrissy looked around the class when she heard a voice say,

"There's a seat right here," She turned around to see a super cute guy staring back at her with the most beautiful eyes. He had spiky brown hair that she thought looked really nice on him. She sat by him.

"Thanks," She looked around. It seemed like everyone else were sitting with someone else. "No one else sits here?" The guy shook his head.

"No, the guy that did, Marcus," His face took on a sad one. "he's- he doesn't go to this school anymore." Chrissy nodded, feeling like there was more to this story but didn't question it any further. She sat down beside him.

"I'm Chrissy," She extended her hand. The guy smiled and shook her hand.

"Chase," He looked at her. "So, I'm guessing since you're in Advanced Ap Physics you must really like science?" Chrissy nodded.

"Yep, my mom's an inventor, maybe you heard of her, Delia Bell?" Chase's eyes widedned.

"Oh yes, I have heard of her. Her ideas of Quantum Physics are brilliant," Chrissy's eyes sparkled at his words. "My dad's an inventor too, Donald Davenport. Maybe you've heard of him?" Chrissy looked at him with a blank look and shook her head.

"No, actually I haven't," Chase was quite surprised that she didn't know who Mr. Davenport was.

"Huh," Was his only reply. Chrissy gave a soft smile.

"But, you can tell me about him?" Chase smiled and began telling her about Dr. Davenport. The two of them spent the whole class talking, along with doing the class assignmetn. Chrissy felt really happy. She felt like they really connected and was sure she could trust in God to see where it was going to go. She wanted His will in her life, even if it overrided what she wanted.

Chrissy was heading towards lunch when she saw Bree. She felt so happy about meeting Chase, she wanted to tell her. So, she headed over to her.

"Hey Bree," She shouted. Bree smiled as she saw her new friend come over to her.

"Hey Chrissy, how were your first classes?" She asked. Chrissy beamed.

"Oh they were amazing. I learned a lot, and I even met a new friend," Bree raised her eyebrow. She asked as she started walking to

"Oh really? Who's this friend?" She asked. Chrissy smiled, and blushed. Bree then realized something.

"Oh it's a guy friend?" She asked in interest. Chrissy nodded.

"Yeah, he's really sweet, and smart. He the most beautiful green eyes, and a really awesome hair cut," she swooned. Bree smiled in awe.

"Awe sounds like a keeper. What's his name?" She asked as she took a sip of her bottled water. Chrissy crinkled her nose in thought.

"I think it's Chase," In a state of shock Bree spit out her water.

"What?" she shouted but Chrissy didn't hear, she instead gave a small sqeaul and turned to Bree.

"There he is with friends of his I'm guessing," she pointed to a table and sure enough to Bree horror and Dismay, it was Chase Davenport, her own brother.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Hey, I know it's really short but this is just a starter chapter anyways. So, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought, that is if you want. So, I got a special request. I'm roleplaying on twitter, and I have a few accounts open. Two of which I have with friends, and I'm looking for people to roleplay with. If you are intersted hit me up. The shows I'm doing are Girl Meets World, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, and Liv and Maddie and IDDI. Of course if you have any questions about roleplaying or roleplaying on twitter let me know and I'll answer them. And, you don't have to already have a twitter account to do this, of course if your not allowed to be on twitter please don't do this I don't want to get you in trouble by having you disobey your parents. Let me, xxpurplestars3xx, and Labratsforver know. Also Purplestars is Riley, and Labrats is Bree, and I'm well Maya, Liv, Lindy, and two Lr Oc's. Thanks and God bless, He loves you. **


End file.
